For background, reference is made to Dorf and Bishop, Modern Control Systems, Seventh Edition, 1995, Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, ISBN 0-201-50174-0, especially to Chapters 2, 4 and 8.
It is an important object of the invention to provide improved motion controlling.